Then and Now
by Aeterna Helena
Summary: Steve Rogers still struggles to fit in the modern world, still getting over the fact he broke his promise to Peggy and still sadden by the disappearance of his one and only friend, Bucky. Lisa Carter does her best to survive living alone, unknowing on how to trust anyone but herself and Grandma Peggy. Peggy states her last wish to both of them on her deathbed. Will they honor it?
1. Chapter 1

St. Andrews Care Home looks inviting like always to outsiders with their bright yellow painted walls outside to mask the dark grey walls inside. The entire area is usually shrouded in peaceful silence most of the time, giving visitors a chance to have a nice stroll with their loved ones, enjoying the view of the colorful flowers decorating the garden near the driveway. The attentions of the elderly patrons doing Tai Chi nearby were robbed from their instructor when the low rumble of a bike enters the perimeter. They watch with knowing eyes, not second guessing anymore on who is the rider as the bike parks at the side of the driveway nearby the entrance to the Care Home. The man turns of the engine and takes off his helmet calmly, finally not in a rush or hurry to take care of something urgent. Getting off the bike he turns around to face the wrinkled faces looking at him with wide smiles not too far from him. The Brunette Man nods with a polite smile on his lips like always. The elderly men move their shaking arms into a firm and strong salute every time they see him. The man salutes back respectfully, knowing the back-story of every single men standing there.

* * *

The receptionist fixes her hair in front of a small mirror located next to her computer. She grabs her lip gloss she places nearby at all times and place another coat of cherry pink lip gloss on. The moment she heard the low rumble from a bike she knew who it was. He always comes by every week or two weeks. At times he can be seen chatting up some of the patrons that were war veterans, most of the time though; he requested to visit a senile old lady in room 201. Rumor has it she's the love of his life which earned a few gasps every now and then to new comers. The receptionist however, fined it hard to believe a rumor that a good looking 20 something would fall for an old woman nearing 80.

Her train of thought slips away quickly hearing the brown antique door creaks open loudly in the large hall. She stands up from behind her counter, offering a polite inviting smile to The Brunette Man she was expecting. He replies again with the same polite smile he had just given to the elderly group outside and walks to the counter. The receptionist does her best to stay professional even though she wanted to know every single thing about him.

"Good morning Ms. Adams," he speaks in a calm and polite manner as well. Every action he does is out of politeness that it surprises her when she first saw him.

"Good morning. You're early today sir," she replies, taking out the visitor form for him.

"I had no plans today," he stops it there. Then added "Thankfully," with a short laugh. She wasn't sure what does the laugh really meant, it sounded anything but happy.

She blinks a few times from staring at him when he handed her the form. Clearing her throat, her eyes darted on the information he wrote, inside she was screaming at the near embarrassing situation. Her eyes stopped at the room number.

"Room 201 like always then. Mrs. Carter is lucky to have such nice company," she speaks up again jokingly, earning a small laugh from him while handing him a visitor's badge.

"She's nice to have around. That's why I keep coming back," he replies with a nostalgic look in his eyes and smile.

By that answer, her curiosity reaches its peak. Her gut pushes her to find out what's the relationship between the two.

"Wait!" She calls out a bit too loudly before he climbs the stairs. The Brunette Man turns around with both eyebrows raised.

"Sorry. It's just..." she starts awkwardly, scrambling inside her brain on the right way to ask the question without sounding too nosy or rude.

"Go on. I won't misjudge you," he replies with an encouraging smile.

_I know_... her head whispers dreamily.

"What is your relationship with Mrs. Carter?" Her voice questions him firmly when she was sure she might stutter the words. His eyes didn't waver for a single second.

"She was my date," he answers and turns around to continue climbing the stairs.

Without giving her another chance to ask even further. Leaving her head with even more curious questions.

* * *

Margaret 'Peggy' Carter looks out to the window from her chair, staring at the sunny outdoors and blue skies above as her nurse changes the bed sheets. Her eyes move to the scenery below at the garden, the usual buzz every weekend. Vehicles of all sized streaming in the driveway to see their loved ones, families taking walks, having picnics by the garden, even children playing with their beloved grandparents.

A single tear slides down her cheek at being reminded that she will never walk again nor will she ever get the chance to spend her remaining time with her family. Her fingers drum on the window to the tune she used to hum to her children when they were just but an infant. Now, none of them would even realize where she is or how is she doing. None but only two people in the world whom she won't forget no matter how senile she can be.

"Mrs. Carter?" the soft voice of her nurse breaks her melancholy thoughts. She faces her with a kind smile.

"Your bed is ready madam. I'll help you get comfortable," she continues on politely, draping her arms around her shoulder to carry Peggy.

After she lay on the same bed she had laid for almost a year. The nurse gives her the usual dose of medicine before moving on to do other chores. Before Peggy can resume watching television absent mindedly, the nurse informs her she has a visitor.

Instantly the grim mood that accompanies her everyday lifts away. A smile spreads on her lips, knowing who the visitor is. The brunette man steps inside the room after the nurse leaves. Peggy's smile grew wider as he got closer. His smile didn't waver too.

"Good morning Steve. You didn't age even one bit," she greets him with a nostalgic smile, amazed every time at his young features after over 70 years.

"Good morning Peggy. I could say the same for you too," he replies with a loving smile, holding her limply hand on the bed.

"Oh Steve, I'm a frail old woman now. I don't look like when we first met anymore," a tear attempt to escape again as his thumbs circle on hers gently.

"Not to my eyes," he answers right away till it reaches his grey eyes.

All Peggy could do was hold on to his warm hand as tightly as an old woman could. Because to her, this is more worth it than the scenery she wished she was a part of just a few minutes ago.

* * *

Sue Adams cracks her knuckles after typing on the keyboard awhile. Her jaw is feeling a bit stiff from all the smiling and greeting she's done for the past two hours. She knew most of the visitors, having a polite chat with them, typing away visitor records while awaiting more visitors. The complete norm for a weekend here. While leafing through some of the records, she caught a strong scent of roses as the door creaks open again. She smooths her hair down and arms herself with an inviting smile. Here is another visitor she knows almost well enough to be her friend.

A petite woman with soft curly waist length auburn hair enters, walking to the counter with faint clicking sounds of her heels. She's dressed in a neat pastel sundress, the hem stopping just above her knees with minimal make up on her flawless face. Sue is amazed and envious of her natural beauty the first week she visited here

_I bet she would've been a model if she was taller._ She thought to herself on their first meet. One she had managed to tell her conversationally during one of her visits which the petite woman responds with a laugh as if she just asked her to get another head. From there Sue was sure she's not aware of her natural beauty.

"Morning, Sue. Had your coffee yet?" The woman greets in a joking tone.

"Morning to you too. You know that's the reason I'm still standing," she replies in an easy tone, handing her the visitor form.

"Same here. I've been working till late night this week. So relieved I got it done just before the weekend rolls in," she explains with a tired sigh.

"That bad huh?" Sue's eyes gone pity seeing faint black circles forming underneath her eyes.

"The thing about working corporate companies is that there are bosses who are bad, terrible and just plain assholes," she talks while filling in the form. "Unfortunately I have to face all three," she finishes with a tired smile, handing the form to Sue.

"Hang in there. You're only there to gain experiences right?" Sue tries to cheer her up.

"Yeah. Can't wait to find more opportunities just waiting for me out there," her voice quickly changed to one with full optimism, backing away slowly to the stairs.

"I'm sure you will. Enjoy your visiting time," Sue calls out with a shake of her head.

Her petite body buzzes with energy every time she walks through the door. Her friendliness was a plus to Sue. The nurses and patrons can see it too from afar. They're not sure if it's really her natural behavior or not. But what they do agree, she's a lovable person to be with.

Sue sits down again to continue typing in records when her eyes falls on the name 'Steve Rogers' and 'Room 201'. She gasps, completely forgotten to tell the petite woman she's going to meet an unexpected visitor meeting her grandmother.

* * *

The Petite Woman smiles warmly at every nurse and patron she passes by to go to room 201. She tries her best to visit Grandma Peggy as regularly as she could but there are months where she's too occupied with work to make the time. To balance it out she spends her entire day here on Sundays, just for Grandma Peggy. It's safe to say she's closest to her than anyone else in her life, even her family. Her favorite moments would be when she would sit next to her by the porch, listening her stories of espionage, her romances with 'roguish blokes' as she calls them and teaching her self defense just like when she trained to be a spy. To her, Grandma Peggy was her super heroine and that's what she still see even thought she forgot who she is suddenly or when she hadn't come to visit her a few weeks.

Nearing the door to her room, she hears her grandmother soft laughs from inside. It surprises her more to hear a man's voice. Without thinking twice she opens the door quickly, worried for her safety talking to a stranger.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the brunette man sitting next to Grandma Peggy's bed. She's rendered speechless at the tall, strong man standing up now.

Steve looks back and forth between Peggy and the woman standing by the door. He blinks more a few times, so sure his eyes are playing tricks on him. The woman by the door is of close resemblance to Peggy only younger, slightly thinner and has waist length hair instead of short. Only one question replay's in his mind.

_Who is she?_ His head questions instantly. Peggy never told him she has a daughter.

Peggy decided to break their staring contest, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Lisa, my dear, you finally came to see me," she greets the woman at the door warmly.

Lisa blinks a few times to regain her composure. Shutting the door behind her, she walks to Peggy's bed with a wide smile, hugging her tightly as if they haven't seen each other for years. A smile plays on Steve's lips at the scene before him.

"Sorry grandma. I was so busy these past few weeks," she explains apologetically after their long embrace.

"Is that terrible boss of yours bullying you again?" Peggy replies with an unsatisfied look. Lisa lets out a soft laugh.

"No grandma. He's not bullying me," she answers happily, taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"He better not or I will give him a piece of my mind," Peggy answers firmly.

"Calm down grandma," Lisa answers in between soft laughs again. "I'll be fine. Don't worry," she rubs Peggy's shoulder tenderly.

"I know. You've always been independent as soon as you knew how to walk," Peggy pats her arm lovingly.

Steve clears his throat awkwardly. He wanted to leave, to give them a chance to bond without a stranger to watch from the sides. Both women look at him wondering if he's all right.

"Sorry. I was just thinking of leaving. Give you two some time to catch up," he tries explaining with an embarrass smile.

"Oh yes. I almost forgot. Lisa meet Steve Rogers, he's..." Peggy's happy tone halted for a moment. "...a very close friend of mine," she finally decided her words with a smile. Steve replies it with an understanding nod.

"Steve, this is my youngest granddaughter from my third son. Lisa Carter."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun begins to set over the horizon, welcoming the moon and the stars to decorate the skies. Visitors have said enough goodbyes to their elderly loved ones before leaving. Well, most visitors.

Room 201 is filled with lively chatter and laughter throughout the day. Peggy enjoyed listening to every exploits Lisa and Steve had to offer. She felt truly blessed to have the love of her life on her left and her beloved granddaughter on her right, holding her hand every chance they get. Her smile grew wider every moment seeing both of them got comfortable quickly that they're able to start teasing with each other already. Steve has always had trouble talking to women. He's even more oblivious when one tried to approach him, getting uncomfortable and leaves quicker than the speed of light. What's more, he doesn't seem to enjoy his life as much waking up in the 21st century, still having trouble keeping up with the modernity moving fast everywhere. Lisa on the other hand have dated one too many terrible men that she confided in Peggy after a terrible break up that she's going to stay away from dating until she's achieved success in her career. It's worrying her that the both of them are not ready to move on and find happiness outside of their duties.

While the two were busy bantering about something, Peggy's eyes look at both of them as close as her old vision could see. Even though they're arguing with each other, a smile can be seen in their eyes, clearly enjoying each others company. It's been so long since she had seen the both of them looking so free. It's as if for a moment, the burden on their shoulders were gone.

Lisa moves her eyes away from Steve, a blush creeping in realizing she had stared into them for more than just a few minutes while having a discussion with him on the alien attack in New York two years ago. She glances at her grandmother, feeling guilty for ignoring her. Her head tilted to the side seeing Peggy's smile widely for no reason. Steve's eyes move to the same direction, a pang of worry inside him.

"Grandma? Are you okay?" She calls out softly, rubbing her shoulder again, fearing for the worse.

Peggy blinks a few times; realizing both of their attention is on her now. She cleared her throat, alleviating their worried expressions.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine dear. Sorry for scaring the both of you," assuring Lisa with a pat on her arm. Lisa's chest finally relaxed, just realizing she held her breath, scared to find out if her grandmother wouldn't respond.

"Lisa, would you be a dear and fetch me some tea? I would like to have some before dinner time," Peggy requested casually.

"Sure thing, grandma. Be back in a few minutes okay," Lisa gets up instantly without questioning further.

Steve was about to get up as well but Peggy hold his hand as firmly as an old lady could. He raised an eyebrow at her, feeling slightly surprised by her gesture.

"My apologies Steve but I have something to discuss with you about," Peggy stare into him with an urgent look in her eyes. Steve's brow creases in confusion at her words.

"It's okay Captain. I got it," Lisa responded with a smile and leaves the room before he could give an answer.

Steve sits back down on the plastic chair, pulling it closer to the bed. Peggy closes her eyes for a few minutes, hearing the faint beating of her heart. When she opens her eyes again, she paid attention on Steve's ageless features as if taking a picture in her mind. She felt ashamed of herself. If he wasn't chosen to become a super soldier, she would've missed the chance to get to know what a good man he truly is.

"Hey, do you want me to get the nurse?" Steve breaks the heavy silence with a soft voice. The lively atmosphere that accompanied them the entire day has died down much like the darkening skies outside.

"Steve, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take a rain check on that dance," she finally replied after a few minutes, her eyes still staring into his.

"Peggy...Don't-" he starts to retort.

"Steven, you know full well I'm not going to get off this bed anytime soon." Peggy cuts off with a sad look on her eyes.

Steve's eyes fall to the floor, unable to answer. He knows she's not sick. She simply...aged.

"Can you do me a favor?" Peggy asks softly, this time drawing circles on Steve's palm. He nods silently, braving his eyes not to look away from her this time.

"Have that dance with Lisa," she finally said her wish. Steve's eyes widen with surprise at her wish.

"She's much too afraid to trust anyone in her life. It scares me to know she's living in the world alone, without anyone she can confide or hold on to," Peggy's voice turns into pleading.

"I'm going to call your nurse," Steve answers with a hard voice, reaching for the 'HELP' button next to the bed. Peggy stops him with the small amount of energy she has.

"No. Please, don't push that button Steve," she pleads even more, tears escaping her eyes now.

She cursed herself for crying in front of him. Steve relaxes his muscles and sits back down, not wanting Peggy to overexert herself. He tries hard to keep a passive expression.

"I've always been prepared to leave. The only thing that keeps me alive is this machine and also because of Lisa," she starts coughing, wheezing for air. Steve attempts to push the button again but Peggy stops him, shaking her head.

"She's just like you…Waiting for the right partner."

"What makes you think I'm the right one?" Steve asks calmly, giving up the attempt to call for help.

"I didn't think. I just...know," she replies, mustering a smile.

A knock on the door stops him from asking more on what Peggy meant. Steve gets up reluctantly to open the door. Lisa stands behind the door carrying a tray filled with a teapot and teacups.

"Thanks," Lisa says with a smile but stopped herself from saying more. Steve only smiles weakly, moving aside to let her in.

"Everything okay Captain?" She asks in a soft voice while searching his eyes for any hint of emotion.

"Yeah, just going to make a phone call," he tries his best not to let his voice crack and slips out, closing the door quietly.

Lisa walks to Peggy's bed with a confused look. Peggy does her best not to cry in front of her. She feels guilty for putting Steve in such a position but it had to be done.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Lisa asked with a raised eyebrow at her grandmother while pouring tea for both of them.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We were just talking about the past," Peggy waves her hand dismissively, taking a sip of tea with shaking fingers.

"It seems that the two of you love talking about the past," Lisa commented without thinking twice.

"Yes. Yes he does," Peggy answers, staring at the wall absent minded before continuing. "And it worries me that he won't learn to let it go and move on."

At those words Lisa studies her grandmother's face closely. Her eyes are glassy but no tears escaped.

"I'm sure he will. Don't worry about it grandma," she tries to console her. "He just needs some help with it," she adds as an afterthought cheerfully.

"Yes. That's why I hope you can do it for me," Peggy pats her hand gently. Lisa's eyes widen at her words.

"He needs help even if he said he doesn't. Help him find something to live for that's more than just his shield," her tone turned into that of an advice.

"But grandma, I just met him today. I don't even know him that well," Lisa answers nervously, averting her eyes away.

"Then take the time," she advices gently, patting her hand. Lisa looks at her grandmother's loving eyes again.

"Promise me Lisa. Promise me you will help him in his time of need," Peggy pleads again, cupping Lisa's face with both of her shaking hands.

"I promise, grandma," Lisa oblige reluctantly, unable to look away this time or run away from this promise.

"Thank you," she kisses Lisa's forehead tenderly.

Lisa never heard her voice drips with so much sadness. It's as if her grandmother is saying a silent goodbye to her. She dismisses the thought quickly, believing that she's only being paranoid.

The door opens quietly behind them after a brief knock. Steve enters the room with an apologetic look.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting but Ms. Adams told me visiting hours is almost over and your cab is already waiting downstairs," he informs while getting his helmet near the chair he just sat.

"Oh. I didn't realize it was this late already," Lisa stands up, grabbing her handbag. Exhaling quietly she faces her grandmother, readies herself to say goodbye yet again. The part she hates the most on every visit.

"Goodbye grandma. Please take good care of yourself," Lisa hugs Peggy tightly.

"I should be saying that to you," Peggy answers with a soft chuckle near Lisa's ear.

They reluctantly let go, giving Steve his chance to say goodbye. He searches frantically to say something in his brain but failing miserably. Peggy decided to help him.

"It was nice of you to come today Steve."

He smiles at her attempt to make him feel better.

"I can't just leave my best girl," he replies, placing her hand on his lips, kissing it tenderly.

It takes all of Peggy's strength not to cry. Lisa could only smile, feeling a little guilty for not giving them some privacy. Steve lets go of her hand, squaring his shoulders and goes out the door with Lisa. Peggy lays her head on the pillow looking at the two of them smiling at each other while walking out the door. Her eyelids become tired, slowly fluttering close. Each flutter, their figures becomes smaller and smaller.

"Goodbye," she whisper weakly as her eyes finally shut close.

* * *

Both of them stayed quiet while walking down the stairs and returning their visitors badge at the reception. Their minds completely elsewhere, recalling every words Peggy have said, trying to find a hint or meaning behind them. Lisa went straight for the cab that's waiting by the entrance to take her home and resume her usual Sunday night activities consisting of watching comedy sitcoms with her housemate. That is if her housemate is not too busy looking for a one night's stand. Before she got in, she turn to see Steve still standing by the entrance. She just realized he was looking at her and cleared her throat to snap him out of it. He blinks a few times, making his way to his bike. Lisa told the man to wait for a few more minutes, making her way to Steve's bike as well.

"I want to say thanks," she say suddenly before he starts up the engine, feeling a little awkward suddenly when she just had the longest conversation with him today. Steve looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks for taking time to see my grandma. It's nice to know that someone still cared about her other than me," she explains sincerely with a smile.

"It's nice to know too she's blessed with a sweet granddaughter," he replies with a disarming smile. "You're taking care of her pretty well," he adds with an impressed nod.

"Not so much since she ended up in a Care Home," she lets out a tired sigh.

"I take it you're the one paying all the expenses for Peggy?" He asks curiously.

"Not really. The government paid for her stay here as thanks for her services to the country. I only paid for her medical expenses," she answers with a shrug.

"That couldn't have been any cheaper either. What do you work as?" Steve becomes more curious about her now.

Before she can answer though the cab honks loudly, Lisa turns around furiously.

"Hurry up lady! I got other places to go!" The driver yells angrily.

Lisa huffs angrily back and turns her attention back to Steve.

"Sorry. Just my lucky day to get an impatient cabbie," she says with an eye roll.

"I could give you a ride home if you want," Steve offers with an inviting smile.

Lisa's heart flutter at his offer but decided to play it cool.

"Thanks Steve but I already promised to pick up my friend along the way and head home," she replies with a slight blush.

"Maybe next time then," he replies with a heart beating smile again.

_No wonder Grandma Peggy fell for him_. Her heart beats.

Lisa takes out a yellow post it from her bag and starts scribbling on it. Steve cranes his neck to take a peek on what she's writing.

"If you're not too busy," she hands him the small piece of paper with a neatly written row of numbers. "Why don't you give me a call and we can have a cup of coffee," she explains coolly and walks away to her waiting cab.

"Yeah, that would be nice," he calls out before she got in.

"Good night Steve. It was nice meeting you," she gives a mysterious smile before the cab speeds out the Care Home.

"Nice meeting you too...Lisa," he answers to himself.

Turning on the ignition, he looks at the entrance of the large mansion, a heavy feeling settles in his heart at Peggy's wishes. Though Lisa Carter is quiet fetching even at first glance, he's not sure if it's appropriate to go into that direction. He decided that being friends would be where it starts and where it ends. Putting on his helmet, he rides off into the dark night with one thing in mind.

_I won't break this promise. I swear_.


End file.
